KisaIta Babbies are Home
by elric0sis
Summary: Finally! The twins get to be sent home ! What times await this new found family at night?


AU: Yay~! Another update on Itachi's and Kisame's babies~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi and Kisame walked into the base, the later carrying two bundles of joy and a smile. Itachi walked weakly to the couch, still exhausted from the birth a day ago. Kisame smiled and walked over to him, sitting next to him.

" You did such a wonderful job koi, they are both beautiful..." Kisame said, nuzzling their little noses. Itachi smiled lightly, leaning against his husband.

"Arrigato...but...I couldn't...have done it without...you...koi..." He mumbled tiredly, nuzzling his arm. Kisame chuckled and kissed his head, holding the twins close.

"Ne~ I wish we wouldn't have had so much confusion at the hospital though..." Kisame said, earning a glare from his weasel.

"That was your fault...I don't even remember what happened now, but I know you had something to do with it!" Itachi said, growling slightly.

(FLASHBACK)

"Koi~~~ Can't we change the girl's names to Aki and the boy's name to Kasumi~? They're cute names~!" Kisame whined, holding the twins close. Itachi frowned.

"Did you give birth to them?"

"No."

"Did you go through nine months of puking your guts out and carrying them around?"

"No."

"Did you have to go through hours of agoznizing pain to get them out?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Kisame pouted and waited for Itachi to fall asleep before sneaking out to the doctor, whispering.

"There's a small tip for you if you can help me out here..."

(A few hours later)

Itachi woke up and groaned, holding his head and looked over at the kids, smiling lightly. He looked up as Kisame and the doctor came back in, Kisame smiling wide.

"Congratulations on your children Mr. Hoshigaki! Aki and Kasumi are going to be exceptional shinobi!" The doctor said, smiling wide.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Aki and Kasumi? Is that what we agreed on?" Kisame nodded vigorously. "...What the hell were we thinking?...Oh well...They're still beautiful little angels..." He said and smiles over at Aki and Kasumi, proud.

Kisame smiled and shook the doctors hand, slipping him a one hundred yen. "Thank you so much Doc." the shark said, smiling wide.

(END FLASHBACK)

Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead, getting up as the twins started crying. "I'll go make their bottles..." He said, walking to the kitchen as Kisame grunted.

Kisame smiled down at the two little sharklings, cooing lightly as their mother came back with the bottles, taking Aki as he held Kasumi, feeding him the bottle. Itachi sighed and layed back, exhausted as he fed Aki. He looked over at Kisame and couldn't help but smile. The shark was being extra careful with the little baby boy, being sure not to crush him or drop him and was smiling the whole time. He smiled and took the bottle away when Aki was done, putting a rag on his shoulder and layed her over the rag, patting her back lightly until she burped. Kisame watched him and gently did the same, smiling lightly as Kasumi burped as well.

Itachi smiled and got up, Kisame following him to their room where the ccribs were set up at. he smiled and gently layed Aki down in her crib while Kisame layed Kasumi down in his, kissing her head lightly and tucks her in, going over adn tucks in Kasumi, kissing his head as well. Kisame chuckled at how feminin he was acting, stretching and stripping to his boxers and crawled into bed. Itachi stripped to his boxers and threw on one of Kisame's over-sized shirts, crawling in next to his husband and almost instantly fell asleep. Kisame chuckled and kissed his head, falling asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Midnight)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi and Kisame practically jumped out of their skin when Aki started wailing, scrambling out of bed and runs over to her crib, Itachi picking her up since Kisame was too busy freaking out.

"Shh koi...shh...Are you hungry love?...ok ok...Kisame can you get her a bottle please?" Itachi asked, bouncing Aki lightly to calm her down.

"Bottle, on it!" Kisame said, rushing to the kitchen and making one, Deidara coming in and looks like hell. "Hey Dei."

"Un." he grunts, getting in the fridge and takes out the jug of milk, drinking straight from it and puts it back, wiping his mouth and looks at Kisame. "...You didn't see anything..."

"...My lips are sealed." Kisame replied, going back to his and Itachi's room and handing him the bottle, watching as he starts to feed Aki. Kisame yawns again and flops onto their bed, falling asleep and leaving Itachi to take care of Aki.

Itachi finished feeding Aki, laying her back in her crib and crawls into bed, falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(2:00 AM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame got up as Kasumi started crying, shuffling over and yawns, picking him up. Kasumi continued to cry and scream, Kisame shushing him, trying to lull him back to sleep.

"What do you want love?" Kisame asked, just wanting to go back to sleep. "Are you hungry?" Kasumi cried more, signalling no. "Then what do you want- oh dear kami!" Kisame said, holding his nose. "Now I know..." Kisame walked over to the little changing table, laying his down and starts to change him.

Kasumi stopped crying and just when Kisame thought this was going to be easy he was shot back down in a heartbeat. Kasumi started to pee. Kisame freaked out and held up the diaper to try and block the pee. The stream of yellow liquid soon dribbled down to nothing, Kisame putting the now soaked diaper in the trash and gotout a new one, grumbling as he puts it on the sleeping baby. He then picked him upa nd gently layed him in the crib, tucking him in and flops into bed again, making Itachi's sleeping body bounce slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( 4:00 AM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of both twins crying woke Itachi up, making him groan. He sat up and looked over at Kisame, hoping the shark would wake up and he could go back to sleep. No such luck. Itachi sighed and got up, walking over to the cribs and picks the twins up, rocking them and tries to get them to calm down, smelling something and groans.

"It's too damn early for this..." Itachi said, laying Aki and Kasumi down and changes both of their soiled diapers, almost falling asleep on his feet and they cry again. "What? Are you both hungry now?" He asked, getting a whimper in response and sighs, picking them up and lays them in their cribs. He then zombie walked to the kitchen, making two bottles and almost nods off in the process, shuffling back to the room and stands there, feeding both of them in their cribs.

Itachi sighed and didn't even bother getting back to bed, falling asleep on the ground right there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A few hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame woke up, yawning and stretches, glad to have waken up on his own. He sat up and looked around, not seeing Itachi.

"That's weird...I wonder where he went." Kisame said, hoping out of bed and then sees his weasel, sweat dropping. "Ah, there he is." Kisame went over and picked him up, watching as he wakes up.

Itachi groaned and looked up at Kisame, his stomach growling and blushes lightly, the shark chuckling. "Can we get breakfast?" He asked, smiling as the shark nods and sets him down, the two of them shuffling to the kitchen. The couple sat down in their chairs and their heads instantly connected with the table.

Kakuzu chuckled. "What's up with you two? It's just two kids." Kisame and Itachi both flipped him off.

AU: Hope you enjoyed~! I haven't forgotten about the twins or any other of my stories, so stay tuned~! 


End file.
